The present invention relates to an external shunt and method for procuring and preserving the endothelium of a vein which is being harvested for use as an arterial bypass.
By way of background, it has been found that it is difficult to maintain patency of veins being harvested for arterial bypasses. It is believed that this lack of patency results in the deterioration of the venous endothelium which is deprived of blood during the harvesting process. It is further believed that the failure to preserve the venous endothelium may result in intimal damage resulting in thrombosis, stenosis and accelerated atherosclerosis. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.